The Two Faces of the HalfBreed
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Kodi is born a dog, but something deep inside him is scratching away and fighting for a presence. Can he control it? Or will he lose himself to this mysterious darkness in his mind? Rated T for violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Two Faces of the Half-Breed

There is no greater conflict than that of two opposing forces of nature crammed together into one body. The two continually fight for presence in the body and mind until it destroys the soul, or the vessel loses itself along the way. This is Kodiak's battle.

- The days were growing shorter as the presence of spring became more pronounced. The brutal cold and lasting snows of winter were slowly yielding to the warmer, more pleasant temperatures and first patches of luscious, green grass that came in quickly as the snow shrunk back into hiding. In a small heated shed worn down from its many years of withering storms and cold, lay a beautiful, creme, rust colored husky tucked into a ball in a large straw basket big enough for herself and her new born litter. The five of them had been born only hours ago and were probably the most beautiful things their proud mother had ever seen. She couldn't help but smile down at them and be filled with a great sense of joy.

The five pups, tucked in close to her, suckled on her belly as she licked them lovingly. This perfect moment lived for a few moments more, and then was cut short by the grinding of rust and iron from the old hinges of the shed door. The mother turned her attention from the new litter to a small grey Yorkie who stood with just his face and shoulders through the ajar door. The mother gave the Yorkie a soft smile.

"They came?" the Yorkie pipped loudly in a Scottish accent as he jumped happily about.

The mother shot him a slightly hardened look and shushed him. The Yorkie landed back down onto his paws and quietly padded around to the front of the basket so he could see inside. He placed his paws on the lip of the basket and gazed admiringly down at the pups snuggled into their mother's belly. Subconsciously he became entranced in this moment and wagged his stumpy tail involuntarily.

"Oh," the Yorkie cried in a loud whisper as he jerked his head up. "I've gotta tell Balto!"

The Yorkie pushed off of the basket and made his way outside. He disappeared through the door and shut it by tugging on a loose piece of board that was still tacked firmly to the foundation of the door. Once he was safely outside, he let all of his pent up excitement like water bursting through a dam. He jumped up into the air repeatedly in tight circles and yipped sharply. After his joy was under control, he turned off to the west where he could clearly see the top of the totem pole, a raven with its wings spread out wide as if at any given moment, it would come to life and fly off into the sunny skies, with many other animals carved artistically into the wood beneath it.

He knew from various conversations between Balto and Jenna that if he passed the totem pole and veered slightly to the east, there about a mile and a half away would be the old trawler that Balto called home. The Yorkie took off in a dead sprint, yipping as he went, in the direction of the totem pole with the town flashing past him in a mixture of blurred colors. The totem pole grew taller and taller with the more ground he covered. The Yorkie could now see the pole from the top all the way down to the bottom, and there just passing into town, was Balto accompanied by his father figure and best friend, Boris. The two were lost in a conversation as the Yorkie sped toward them, never letting up his excited barks. The pair of friends heard an all too familiar yip as they passed the first buildings of Nome and raised their heads to see the little Yorkie steadily closing in on them. When the runner was only a matter of feet away, he slid to a stop nearly covering Boris in a blanket of the now thinning snow. Barely able to control himself, he jumped and skipped in circles around the baffled friends.

"The stork has landed!" he managed to yell out between rolled barks, "I repeat, the stork has landed!"

* * *

><p>- 'I'm going to be a father,' Balto thought joyously as he sped through the streets of Nome. He took a sharp turn around the post office and his feet slid out from under him. He only tripped up slightly landing back on his in an awkward side long way then continued on toward his mate and new pups. He rounded another corner and could see Jenna's house looming two hundred yards ahead. He covered the distance in no time at all and rounded the house to the shed in the back yard. He stepped up to the door and paused. Boris and the Yorkie were left in the snow, but caught up a few seconds later and found Balto sitting at the door of the shed with mixed emotion. As they approached they saw Balto rise to his feet and begin to nervously pace out in front of the shed with his head down. Boris sped up and caught Balto about twenty feet away from the door. Balto looked up to Boris with questioning eyes and sat.<p>

"Being father is nothing to be afraid of," Boris began reassuringly.

"I'm not afraid of being a father," Balto said moving his eyes off into the distance.

He took in a long breath and brought them back to the front where Boris still stood.

"I'm just afraid for my pups that's all." He looked Boris dead in the eyes. "What if they can't control the wolf part of their nature and lose themselves to it?"

"Balto, they have wolf in them I know, but so do you. " He placed a wing on Balto's shoulder. "Remember, they are a part of you; and under your guidance and teaching they will never lose."

Balto smiled and rose to his feet why was he worried? The wolf never took him; it couldn't possibly take his pups. He padded over to the shed door and pushed it open with his shoulder.

"Hello Balto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the days blended into weeks, spring came in full swing. The hills once covered in a blanket of snow and ice now had the seasonal purples, reds, blues, and greens of the spring time flowers and grasses that would last until the first frost in a few short months. With the coming of spring, Balto's fears began to die down; even for his daughter Alue. From birth she looked like a full blooded wolf with her lean frame and large paws; the light grey fur and white underbelly mixed together with the piercing blue eyes had claimed her physical appearance. But inside she was all dog, except for her howling, but that only occurred when she was overcome with excitement.

Balto was beginning to feel like all would be well for his pups and that his fears were just a pointless paranoia. In three weeks the pups would be adopted out to good homes and live happily with their owners until their number was called. All would turn out well for them. There was no need to worry.

He had no idea just how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>- It was late at night on the trawler. The pups, now five weeks old, decided to sleep over at their father's house and play on the beach the next day until their mother came to take them home.<p>

Kodiak was the smallest of the litter; therefore, he always lay close to his father with his four siblings huddled around him with enough space for them to move. Kodiak slept peacefully on his belly dreaming that he was running through the grass playing chase with his siblings. In his dreams he was the fastest of them all and would catch them after a short folly.

_He had Alue in his sights and was about to take her when somewhere inside of him, he felt an urge; unexplainable, but he felt something deep inside of him scratching away and fighting to escape. Alue disappeared into thin air. Kodiak stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly all the grass and flowers around him melted into nothing. The sky and everything else around him went black._

This feeling and sight brought him out of his dreams and he raised his head from his paws. He looked down at his paws and realized that he was flexing his claws on the deck. Why would he need to do that? He no use for them really.

Something rose in him again and it made his head hurt. He groaned to cope and placed his head down with his paws folded over his muzzle. He began to growl and tried to stop. Wait, why couldn't he stop growling? His face twisted in pain and he groaned louder. Balto stirred and glanced around him desperately. He felt something bump his side and looked down to see Kodiak jerking about on his belly and groaning.

"What is it son," Balto asked.

Kodiak didn't answer; it was almost as if he didn't even hear the question. Kodiak screamed involuntarily and jerked onto his side. His siblings jumped awake and glanced around them. They all saw Kodiak and gathered around their brother quickly with a haunting fear plastered onto them.

"What's wrong with him daddy!" Saba asked frantically.

Balto realized that he had seen this before and his heart sank into the bottom of his chest. Kodiak screamed loud enough to wake the spirits of hell, brining Balto back to the situation at hand.

"Kodi, I need you to listen to me," he began slowly. Kodiak's siblings sat in an awed silence.

"You know who you are son, don't let that be destroyed. You have to fight back son."

Kodiak screamed possibly louder than ever before and pitched over onto his back. This time even, hysterical laughter that was not his own escaped his muzzle

"Fight it Kodi; that is not you. FIGHT IT SON!"

Kodiak's face relaxed and he drifted back into sleep. It was over. The wolf was caged once again.

**A/N-** I apologize for the short chapter, but what can you do? Anyway please read and review. I'd also like to thank TheFunniestAlpha and Mike101 for the reviews. Next chapter will be along soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning came as a blessing to Balto and he moved his sleepy eyes from his pups and out to the sun that now was beginning to peek over the sea. One by one the pups began to stir as the light brushed against their faces and stretched out their still sleeping joints and muscles. Kodiak was the last to stir and as he rose, Balto kept a careful eye on his every move. Kodiak didn't appear to have changed any, but it was still a very real possibility. Balto did his best to wipe the worry from his sleep derived face with a meek smile.

"Good morning daddy," Alue piped with a wag of her tail.

"Good morning pups," Balto replied, "how did you all sleep?"

"Well we slept fine until _he _started freaking out last night," Saba answered gesturing over to Kodiak with her eyes.

Kodiak turned his head to face his sister and father.

"Wait, what? Did I…" Kodiak began.

"You mean you don't remember?" Balto asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Remember what?" Kodiak asked confused.

"Nothing son, you just had a bad dream last night is all."

Kodiak studied his father for a moment then smiled. Balto was relieved. If he didn't remember then that meant he was fine; at least for now anyway. From here on out though, he would have to keep a sharp eye; another attack was an almost guaranteed occurrence. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

><p>- The midday walk back to Jenna's house was one of the hardest he would ever have to make. The whole way he thought of nothing but how he was going to tell Jenna about the events of the previous night; and each time he would get somewhere with his explanation, he would trash it and come up with a new one. The pups played and rolled over each other as Balto let off a low howl. Not but a moment later, the large door opened and Rosie's small figure appeared.<p>

"Hey boy, come on in."

She moved out of the doorway and Balto stepped into the quaint house. The pups looked up from their folly and saw their father's tail disappear into the house and scrambled in shortly behind him. Once the last of the pups was in Rosy latched the door shut. Not long after the door was shut there came the sound of claws. Balto looked up and saw Jenna effortlessly glide down the stairs and come to a stop three feet in front of him with a welcoming smile.

"Mamma!" the pups cried in unison and danced happily toward her.

Jenna nuzzled each one and then gave Balto a lick on the cheek. When she drew back her head she saw just how tired Balto looked with the many bags under his eyes and the way his eyelids hung down halfway shut.

"Balto, you look so tired; is something wrong?"

"Well, Jen, I can't say."

He looked down at the pups that were busy wrestling with each other.

"Why don't you all go and play with Rosy," Balto said as more of an order than a suggestion, "Your mother and I need to talk."

The pups all scrambled over to Rosie's feet and she reached down and patted them playfully. Balto gave Jenna a meek smile and led her outside.

"So what is this about," Jenna began once they were safely out of the house, "Has Alue…"

"No," Balto cut in sharply, "It's Kodi."

"What happened," Jenna asked worried

"Well, last night he had a fit."

"So, we'll just give him a lecture on…"

"No, I mean he had to fight for himself last night."

Jenna looked shocked.

"You mean?"

Balto gave a small nod.

"He seemed okay this morning so I asked him if he remembered anything."

"Well, did he?"

"He told me that he didn't remember a thing, so that means that the wolf is pretty well contained as of right now; but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just afraid that this problem will come back later, and far worse."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that our son is a bomb waiting to go off?"

"I don't know, Jen, but for now we have been lucky."

"Should… we tall him?"

"I'm afraid not," Balto began, "If we did it could be very bad."

"Elaborate," Jenna demanded, slightly annoyed with Balto's bluntness in his last sentence.

"Well, just think, Jenna; dogs and wolves have been at war ever since the first wild dog decided to walk along side man. That very same war is going on right now inside of Kodi as we speak."

Balto paused and watched Jenna carefully. She still looked as if she hadn't a clue where he was going.

"Okay, picture this." Balto used his paws and pushed the fine dirt beneath them into a pile that vaguely represented a wall. "So imagine that this is a dam and that Kodi is on one side and that the wolf half of his nature is on the other."

Jenna nodded.

"Now, pretend that my paw is the wolf." He began bulging the wolf side in on Kodi's. "This is what is going on inside of our son's mind. The wolf will continue to press and fight his way through the wall." As Balto's paw slowly pushed through the dirt, small clumps began to landslide down to the ground. "As the wolf continues to hit the wall, small parts of it will be blown out, and then changes of unmeasurable proportions will occur. The more and more the wall crumbles the more of the wolf will bleed through until," he slammed is paw through the rest of the way, "Kodi becomes completely consumed by it. Last night was a prime example of the wolf's attempt at Kodi's mind."

Jenna was shocked.

"Can… it be prevented," She asked desperately.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Jenna."

* * *

><p>- Kodiak lay asleep on his belly away from his siblings and Rosy, tired from his play and wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and drift away into his dreams. There was a chill that ran down his spine and just barely out of his control; he began flexing his little claws on the floor.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On a corner on main street there sat an off grey wolf-dog and his beautiful crème red mate. In between the two sat a wooden crate with this simple sign nailed to the front: FREE PUPS TO GOOD HOMES. Inside said crate there were five pups frolicking about and tackling each other to the bottom. They were all excited; adoption day had finally arrived. They had heard their mother tell them stories about how great to was to have a human to love and to protect; and now they were going to get to try it out for themselves.

It didn't take but a few minutes for the first human t approach the crate. She was a small native girl of about eight years old. The five pups all scrambled over to the side and placed their forepaws up on the lip. The little girl giggled and reached inside. The first pup chosen was the second oldest named Dingo. The little girl lifted Dingo into her arms and carried him merrily away. The next human was a little boy of about ten. For months now he had been begging his mother for a pup and today his please finally broke through. He dragged his mother by the hand across the street to the crate. He smiled and dipped his hand into the crate and petted the remaining pups one at a time. How he wished he could take them all. After a hard thought, he scooped up the first born Saba and carried her away to her new home.

There were now only three of them left, Kodiak, Alue, and Juneau; and they sat impatiently waiting their turn to have a human chose them for their own. Balto and Jenna still sat and watched their pups inside of the little crate knowing that they would have to watch them grow up from afar. This was too much for Jenna and she started to weep. Balto gave her a comforting nuzzle and for a long moment, she sat there with her face buried into his shoulder. This moment was broken when two more humans came by and took a look inside the crate. The pups broke away from their folly and scampered over to the side of the crate. The two gazed down upon them until one took up Juneau and the other young native man took up Kodiak.

Balto watched the two carry off their children, but focused most of his attention on Kodiak. A fine pup yes, but unlike his siblings, he was the only one of the liter having trouble with his mind. How was he supposed to monitor him now? He would just have to hope that his son could hold on. He turned his attention back down to the only pup that remained. Sadly from day one she was destined to be an orphan; unwanted by the general public due to her wolfish appearance. She would never know the joys and sorrows of human companionship like her brothers and sisters.

* * *

><p>- The door swung open and the young native man stepped inside his small home with Kodiak held loosely in his arm. The door shut behind them and Kodiak was placed on the floor. Kodiak's immediate action was to investigate his surroundings. He put his nose to the floor and went to smelling any place he could reach. All the while the man stood and gazed thoughtfully down at his most recent pick. This young pup didn't look like much being the runt of the litter, but the man could see the potential that this young dog had in toiling.<p>

Kodiak had by now made his way into the kitchen. There the native man scooped Kodiak back into his arm and opened up the door that led to the back yard. There wasn't much to see back there except for a shed big enough that it could have been used for ice fishing. The native man carried Kodiak across the yard to the shed. There could be heard tiny signs of life inside, tiny yips or the scurry of claws and pads. The native man opened the shed door and six pups of different size and color bounded over to his feet. Here the man placed Kodiak on the ground once again, petted all seven of his dogs, and then left, shutting the door behind him. The six pups all gathered around Kodiak, making him shrink back in a nervous cower. The first voice to reach his ears was that of a male.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"He sure doesn't look like much," came another.

"Hey don't say that. I'm sure he's probably a lot faster and smarter than your fat carcass," came a feminine voice to his defense.

This drew a loud laugh from the first speaker and the other pups in the shed. The second speaker fell silent. Kodiak opened his eyes and saw the six gathered around him. Slowly he rose to his feet. The grey female that came to his aid moved over in front of him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically. She gestured to a fat brown husky and continued, "Ralph doesn't always think before he does things."

The fat dog named Ralph shot her a glare and sat.

"Hey, I always think before I do stuff," Ralph replied in rebuff.

"Like right now," said a darker grey male in a mocking tone.

"Ya, like now."

"So, why did you just sit in that puddle of water," the one named Kirby asked in the same sneering tone.

Ralph felt a steady drip on his head and looked up to the leak in the ceiling. He then looked down and sure enough, there he was in a puddle big enough for him to lie down in. Five of the pups, Kodiak amongst them, burst into laughter. Ralph laid his ears flat against his head and dropped his eyes in embarrassment. He stood up with haste and slinked out to dry ground, where he stood and faced the others. He shook himself off and sat. five pups, Kodiak included rolled to the floor laughing. Ralph looked on confused.

"What now," he pressed.

Kodiak no longer felt uncomfortable with the dogs in the shed. He was the first to regain control of his laughter and pushed himself up onto his haunches.

"Take a look and find out for yourself," Kodiak said nearly breaking into laughter once again.

Ralph scowled and slowly approached the puddle where he stopped and gazed down at his reflection. On the top of his head where the water had dripped there was a Mohawk that started at the front of his head and grew into a single spike in the middle and proceeded in the same fashion as that on the front all the way to the very back of his head. The entire room burst out into laughter again. Ralph lowered his eyes again, but as he looked at himself he found a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He finally broke and joined the others in their laughter.

After a long moment consumed by hysterical laughter the six of them finally calmed. There was a long moment of awkward silence as everyone regained their breath. At last the grey female broke the silence by offering her paw to Kodiak.

"I'm Dusty by the way," she said as Kodiak placed his paw on top of hers in a way of greeting.

She placed her paw back on the floor and shoved the dog next to her with her shoulder.

"As I'm sure you've already figured out, this is Kirby and Mohawk over there is Ralph."

Ralph gave her a glare. Dusty used her paw to point out a tan pup with a grey stripe across his shoulders.

"That over there is Koe, he came here all the way from a breeder in Anchorage."

She pointed to a tan pup with a white chest.

"That is Soqin," she was born here in Nome."

The next husky to be named was a dark grey female with white socks by the name of Homma. She was local as well.

"And finally, we have Scholla," Dusty said referring to the all-black male.

From the jump he had struck Kodiak as a shady character.

"No one knows where he came from, Dusty continued, "He hasn't said a single word since he got here, won't even crack a smile."

Kodiak simply smiled and raised his voice so that he could be heard by everyone present.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name Kodiak, but everyone just calls me Kodi."

The six others nodded their heads. Kodiak had a lot of questions swimming through his mind. He didn't even know his new human's name.

"So, why does this human own seven dogs," Kodiak asked hoping to answer two of the questions he had at the same time.

"His name is Mr. Simpson," Koe said matter-of-factly.

"And we're all gonna be on a sled team," Kirby said with his chest puffed up proudly.

"And where will I be put," Kodiak asked.

"No one has a spot yet," Dusty stated in answer to the question asked.

"Yeah, now that we have a full team we'll probably start training in a few days."

Kodiak smiled.

"_So, wh… id… ho… elon… o b…re?"_

Kodiak shook his head.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I just asked who you belonged to previously," Dusty said slightly irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I used to belong to a little girl named Rosy. My mother Jenna belonged to her, but my father Balto lived out on a trawler out of town."

"No way; you're one of Balto's kids?" Ralph asked astounded.

Kodiak nodded.

"_Th… o ool. I ish…"_

The room around him started to spin and Kodiak began to feel dizzy.

"Kodi, are you okay," Soqin asked.

Kodiak's knees buckled and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

A/N I'd like to thank Mike101 and TheFunniestAlpha for their reviews, and Kodi101 and Writermonkey0626 for being new reviewers. The next chapter will be along soon hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kodiak's eyes slowly blinked open and shut and voices faint and far away barely registered in his ears. His vision was blurry and dance about without any focus at all and his head pounded deep inside his skull. His eyes finally managed to open completely and he was barely able to make out his new friends gathered around him. He felt sick to his stomach; as if at any moment it would jump out of his throat. He closed his eyes again and felt a paw prod him in the side.

"_Kodi… Kodi… re ...ou al…ght?"_

Kodiak moaned and half opened his eyes weakly again. His vision was still blurred and unfocused, but he felt that at the bare minimum, he could probably get to his feet. He slowly rolled onto his belly and got his feet under him. With a great amount of effort, he began to push his body up from the ground with weak and shaky legs. He got half way up when his legs buckled again; but this time Dusty was there to catch him with her shoulder. Kirby assisted in helping Dusty get Kodiak to his feet by pushing him up on his left side. Using his two friends for support, Kodiak stood with his head down and his eyes closed. He was heaving heavy breaths in and out so hard it was for him to stand up. Kodiak opened his eyes and shook his head. He winced from the pain inside his skull, but at long last, his vision finally cleared.

"…_re you okay," _Kirby asked him.

Kodiak's hearing was getting better as well.

"You had us scared half to death," was Dusty's quick continuation.

Kodiak took in a long breath and slowly lifted his head.

"I'll be alright," he began very weakly, "I don't know what came over me, I just…"

"What," everyone asked in unison.

"I can't explain it, but…"

His head began slowly to dip again and Kirby shook his shoulders with his paw. Kodiak opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Hey, do you need to go to the vet," Soqin asked sympathetically.

Kodiak gave a tired smile.

"I'm fine, just need some rest is all."

He took a step toward the back corner of the shed but nearly collapsed again. Kirby and Dusty caught him and used their shoulders to help him along until he came to the place where he wished to rest. There Kodiak simply fell to his side with snores rising rhythmically out of his muzzle.

* * *

><p>- Mr. Simpson opened the door to the shed and looked to the far corner to see his dogs all congregated to one area. They turned their heads back to him and saw the new bowl to go with the six lined up by the door and a bag of food. The six of them showed no interest in either but turned their attention back to Kodiak.<p>

"Kodi, do you think you can eat," Ralph asked gently shaking Kodiak's sleeping form.

Kodiak groaned and opened his eyes.

"How do you feel," Soqin asked.

Kodiak's stomach had settled in his two hour nap and his head no longer throbbed. Mr. Simpson placed the bag and bowl down next to each other and began a hurried movement toward his dogs. They all took a few steps back while Kodiak rose to his feet. Under his own power Kodiak stood tall, his strength quickly rebooting. Mr. Simpson stopped and gazed down at all of his dogs. Nothing wrong here, they were just greeting the new pup. He smiled and turned, making his way back to the bag of kibbles. He slid Kodiak's bowl in line with the others and went to pouring the kibbles inside of each. The pups, even Kodiak, all scrambled hurriedly over to their bowls, but it was noticed that there was a change in Kodiak's gait. Unlike the other pups who sprawled about when they ran, he slid along smoothly with his head and tail held even with his back and shoulders. He also made very little noise with his footfalls, picking them straight up instead of dragging them about. Mr. Simpson paid no heed to this. He watched Kodiak as he ran and shook his head thinking that his dog was just playing around. Far from it; Kodiak was stalking about in the manner of his father's blood that coursed through his veins.

The pups all made it to their bowls and began to chomp on the kibbles inside. Mr. Simpson turned and left, shutting the door behind him. The pups continued with their meals silently, save the crunch of their food. Once finished the pups licked their lips and looked at each other, each one with different questions buzzing about in their minds. The first to speak was Koe.

"So, what happened to you," he began, "one second you were fine and then the next you started to go blank. You couldn't hear or focus on anything, and then you just passed out."

Kodiak sat and hung his head so he could think. After a few moments he raised his head and looked his new friends dead in their eyes.

"It may sound crazy, but I felt this… this… cold sensation running through my body. Then there was this whisper."

"A voice," Kirby asked disturbed.

Kodiak nodded.

"I couldn't make out what it was saying, but then it just stopped. I guess that's when I blacked out."

Everyone in the room looked on in silence. Kodiak continued.

"I had a dream before I woke up the first time," Kodiak stated trying to recall every detail.

"There was this huge wall too big for any dog or human to see over. I approached this wall and there was a growl that got louder and louder the closer I got. I don't know why, but I just couldn't leave. Something drew me in to this wall like a light draws to a moth. So when I got close enough to this wall, I could see the tiniest crack in the middle. Then there was a sound on the other side and the whole thing shook. The tiny crack became a small hole and a fiery yellow eye peeked through to me. I was so terrified that I couldn't even move. There was a terrible snarl and the eye backed up. There was another hit and another, and then the hole began to have hairline cracks webbing out from it. There was one more hit and everything around me melted and went black. I guess that's right about when I started to come back."

There was an absolute dead silence. No one moved and they hardly breathed; all focus was on Kodiak. He rose to his feet and began to pace nervously. Dusty looked at him curiously and finally broke the silence.

"Why are you walking like that," she pressed.

Kodiak stopped and looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm walking like I always do."

"No," Kirby said catching on, "your tail and head are down. You look like you're slinking or something."

Kodiak smirked.

"Alright, very funny, I have a weird dream that can't be explained and you mess with me by telling me that I'm somehow different?"

He laughed sarcastically.

"I'm serious Kodi," Kirby pressed sincerely, "Ralph, go stand next to Kodi."

Ralph rose and moved next to Kodiak. There was no difference between the two.

"Now," Dusty began, "you guys start walking next to each other."

Ralph shrugged and began walking, his tail and head raised high and proud; the normal gait of the average dog. Kodiak soon followed and caught up with Ralph.

"Now, compare yourself to him," Kirby instructed to Kodiak.

Kodiak looked to his left and saw that his eyes were even with Ralph's shoulder. He then looked behind him and saw that his tail was half way down Ralph's flank. What was he doing this for? And why was he not able to notice?

"Try and match him," Dusty said.

Kodiak frowned and lifted his head and tail until they were even with Ralph's. The two made it to the far wall and turned to go back. At first Kodiak slinked, but corrected himself, lifting his head and tail even with Ralph's once again. This was something he would have to work on. He had no idea as to why this had happened, but he knew that it probably wasn't normal. He had to talk to his parents. Kodiak began padding over toward the door.

"Slink," Ralph reminded him,

Kodiak rolled his eyes and poised himself like any other dog would. He reached the door and began to push on it.

"Where are you going," Dusty asked him suspiciously.

Kodiak turned to face the group of onlookers.

"I have to go talk to my parents. I'll be back later."

Before anyone had time to protest, Kodiak pushed the door open and disappeared into the light that shined through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out on the deck of a trawler that was years ago left to rot alone on the empty coastline laid two wolfish dogs fast asleep, enjoying the pleasant temperatures of the Alaskan summer evening. There was no need for the old raggedy blanket balled up in the helm, the wind that whispered its soft name across the land was comfortably warm and enjoyable as it blew through their fur.

Sliding along in the closing distance was yet a third of these wolf dogs, but unlike his father and sister who lay carefree on the boat, he had a whole mess of trouble stirring about in his mind.

"_Should I have gone to mom first?" _Kodiak asked in his mind.

"_No," _he answered back, "_She probably wouldn't understand."_

"_But what makes you think that dad will?"_

"_I don't know. It's just, I've seen him walk this way before, so maybe the same thing happened to him?" Besides he did tell me to come to him if I ever ran into trouble."_

This logical answer took up the remaining few yards that lay between Kodiak and the trawler. He padded around to the plank that led over the rail and paused gazing up the length of it. After a few moments of this he took in a breath and began nervously up the wood that bowed slightly under his weight with each step he took. When he crested the rail he jumped lightly down onto the slanting deck and ran his eyes out to the bow. There, his father and sister lay close by each other's side.

"_Wait a minute, what is Alue doing here? Shouldn't she be with her new human?"_

Kodiak opened his mouth to call out to them but closed it when he realized that they were both sound asleep. Smiling softly he padded quietly over to them and curled up next to his big sister.

* * *

><p>- Balto peeled his eyes lazily open and stretched his body out as far as it would go, emitting a satisfied yawn that shook away his drowsiness. Once he finished he ran his waking eyes over to his… two pups? He jumped back in surprise which woke the both of them.<p>

"Kodi, what are you doing out here," Balto asked still in a state of surprise.

Kodiak and Alue both yawned and sat up next to each other.

"Ya, Kodi, why aren't you with your new human," Alue asked suspiciously." Well what about you? I thought surely that you would be right on their heels with the way you've been going on and on about one."

Alue gave a questioning look over to Balto.

"I… it got too late and the humans all went in for bed," was Balto's quick response.

Kodiak knew his father was hiding something but right now he had bigger problems.

There was a slap on the deck and then another.

"Are the bears still here," asked a familiar voice, "because I don't think I can take 'nother game of log roll."

The pups turned to the fat old goose at the same time as he turned to them and he nearly jumped out of his feathers.

"Uncle Boris!" the two pups cried, immediately sprawling over to the stunned bird that lay dazed on his back.

Boris was still too shocked to defend himself and was buried by Kodiak and Alue. He let out a squawk and managed to sit u, sending the pups rolling to the deck.

"What are you two kiddos doing way out here," he asked rising to his webbed feet.

Boris dusted off his shoulders and looked out to Balto, but all he got was a silly smile and a slight shaking of his head.

"Believe me, Boris, we've been trying to sole that mystery for a while now," Balto said with a chuckle.

Boris ruffled the fur on top of the pups' heads and began to walk over to Balto in that heavy wattle of his.

Kodiak and Alue giggled and began to follow him.

For the first time, Balto took a good look at Kodiak. What he saw made his heart sink like a stone.

"Um, Alue? Can you go and play with Uncle Boris for a while," Balto asked while sending Boris a signal with his eyes.

Boris knew that it was important by the way that Balto looked at him and consented.

"Alright, just so long as I come away with all feathers this time," Boris said and spread his left wing, reveling five or six pin feathers growing out from where the old flight feathers were missing.

Alue gave him a sheepish grin.

"Come on Uncle Boris, you know it was an accident," she replied innocently.

Boris just smiled and slapped his way down the plank with Alue following close behind. "

Can I go play with Uncle Boris too," Kodiak asked completely forgetting the whole reason he even came out here.

"No, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Kodiak hung his head jealously and began padding over toward his father.

"Kodi, what are you walking like that for," Balto asked with a good answer already in his mind.

Kodiak stopped and growled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry dad," he began angrily, "I've been working on it, but I don't know that I'm even doing it until somebody tells me."

Kodiak finished his sentence and lifted his head and tail to a normal status and finished closing the distance separating him and Balto.

"When did this happen," Balto asked.

"I don't know, I think probably after I woke up from…"

"From what," Balto pressed.

Kodiak took in a deep breath.

"_How do I even start?"_

"Kodi, what happened?"

"Well, you see… I was talking to these new pups that I just met when…"

* * *

><p>- "What do you think dad is keeping Kodi for," Alue asked to Boris from atop her favorite flat rock.<p>

From their position on the beach they could just see the top of Balto's ears.

"I don't know," Boris began with a false chuckle, "Probably just giving some good advice. You know how he's always trying to keep you guys out of trouble."

Boris didn't even buy his own lie. He knew that there was something that Balto didn't want Alue to hear. He let his mind drift to the most unlikely, and yet scariest possibility that he could imagine.

"_Is Kodi losing?"_

"_Nah, that couldn't ever happen. Balto wouldn't let it happen."_

"Uncle Boris are you okay," Alue chimed.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine kiddo, just thinking.

He looked over at the pup that sat dominantly on the rock and smiled, though that disturbing thought still clung deep in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>- "…I didn't believe them at first because I thought that they were just trying to scare me, but then they told me to walk next to this guy named Ralph. I couldn't believe it. I came out here to ask for some help as soon as I found out."<p>

Balto sat and intently listened to every detail that his son had mentioned, realizing with a heavy heart that his worst fears were becoming a reality. He had to help his son, but how?

"_Should I tell him?"_

"_No, the risk is too great!"_

"_But he can't go on forever like this, not knowing what he truly is."_

"_But he's just a pup. How could you possibly tell him? It would crush him."_

"_I don't know… but I have to tell him. He has to know."_

_But what about the possibility of a complete overtaking of his mind? You tell him and who knows what will happen. How could you live with yourself if something bad were to happen to him?"_

"_This is my fault that he is this way. He needs to hear it from me. I owe him that much."_

Balto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kodi, there's… something I should tell you. Sit down."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Balto drew in a thoughtful breath as Kodiak sat back onto his haunches. There was a long moment of silence and finally Balto spoke.

"Kodi, there is reason to why these things have been happening to you," Balto began slowly.

Kodiak looked confused.

"What could possibly do this to me," he asked to both his father and himself.

"Well Kodi, you see…"

"_It's now or never Balto."_

Kodiak sat in great suspense as he waited to hear what his father had to say. Balto bit his tongue and closed his eyes.

"The dream…"

"_Come on Balto."_

"Yes?"

"… it was just your mind being overactive," Balto spat quickly, "There is no need to worry about it."

Balto was lying to himself almost as much as he was to his son and it was hard for him not to show it. Kodiak gazed at his father quizzically. Balto held his breath in fear that he would be found out.

"_Is it true? What he just said?"_

"_Of course it is! He wouldn't lie to you!"_

Kodiak smiled and Balto released his breath slowly.

But there was one thing that Kodiak still needed to know, why did he just start slinking around out of the blue? There had to be an explanation.

"But what about the way I walk? What is that? And why did it just come up like this?"

Balto was really taken back by this series of questions. He realized that he had no good explanation and he scrambled around in his mind trying to think of one. Finally, after nearly frying his brain, the answer shot into his head like someone had turned on a light.

"Hey, does your back hurt you?" Balto asked twisting his face so his false question was more believable.

Kodiak turned and looked at his back confusedly.

"Well, no but…"

"Then it's not as bad as I thought," Balto cut in, "You were just born with your old man's bad joints is all. Tight back, ya know."

Kodiak let a small grin steal across his face.

"So that's why you walk all slouched over all the time," Kodiak said with a laugh.

"Yup," Balto chuckled falsely, "But you know what will help? Have your mother give you a message every now and again. It will work wonders on you, trust me."

Kodiak nodded and Balto looked out to the west. The sun was nearly down and it would be dark in probably half an hour.

"I think it's just about time we got you home," Balto began, "We don't want your new owner to think you've gone and run off."

Kodiak nodded his understanding and began to make his way over to the rail with the plank leading to the ground. Balto held back a ways and secretly kicked himself.

"_Damn it! You could have told him, but no, you had to go and lie full in his face!"_

"You coming dad," Kodiak called from atop the rail.

Balto snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, rising and joining Kodiak near the board. Kodiak scampered down and Balto stepped on, following close behind until they reached the ground. Balto and Kodiak started to make for town, walking side by side. Balto looked out to the beach and saw Boris chasing Alue.

"Hey Boris?" Balto called.

Boris and Alue both stopped what they were doing and turned to face Balto.

"I'll be back in a bit, just gotta get Kodi home before it gets too late."

Alue scampered over to Balto and stopped in front of him with Boris not far behind.

"Can I come too, Papa?" she piped excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Balto said with a smile, "I can drop you off at your mother's house if you want."

Alue yelled her pleasure and took her place at her brother's side. Balto could feel Boris's gaze upon him and turned to meet it. In Boris's eyes there was a question, a question of which Balto answered by looking away. For the sake of the pups, Boris didn't react to this. Instead he patted them both on the head and decided that he would go too.

"Well, since you're all going I might as well tag along," he said enthusiastically.

But he had other reasons to want to go. There was something wrong and he wanted to know what.

"Alright then," Balto said with a smile and started walking toward town.

- "Alright, Kodi, I guess you're leading the way from here," Balto stated as they made their way past the first couple of buildings on the outskirts of town.

Kodiak smiled and took his place in front and began trotting, sliding more like it, in the direction he came on his way out of town. Balto and the rest of the crew followed at his side.

"Just wait until you meet my new friends," Kodiak began excitedly, "they really are quite a hoot."

Balto and Boris smiled as they listened to Kodiak ramble on about the incident with the puddle and by the time he was finished they were just passing the house where Mr. Simpson called home. Kodiak stopped a short distance from the shed.

"Hey, um... Can you wait here dad?" Kodiak asked slowly.

Balto was confused and his raised eyebrow gave it away to everyone around him.

"What? The guys mentioned how cool it was that you were my dad, so I thought maybe they would like to meet you," Kodiak responded innocently.

Balto smiled, but it quickly died away.

"_Do they know about my wolf half? If they do, then they must assume Kodi knows, but if thy don't what are they gonna say when they see me?"_

"Dad?"

Balto shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Balto said with his smile returning to his lips.

"Alright, well, just wait here," Kodiak said as he started moving toward the shed door. There was a rope that hung down so dogs could gain access the inside, but him just being a pup was too small to reach it. He would normally have asked his dad for help, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise so he just scratched on the door.

"Hey guys, I'm back," he called through the door.

After a moment there was a groan and the door started to slowly open, followed by a fat brown head.

"Hey Kodi," Ralph said and pushed the door open a bit further.

Kodiak smiled and stepped through the door and was greeted by the others.

"So Kodi, how'd it go?" Dusty asked mockingly.

"Went fine," Kodiak replied with a sneer.

Ralph started to pull the door closed, but Kodiak stopped him.

"Wait, Ralph, don't close up yet. There's something I want to show you guys."

"It's a bit late to be going anywhere?" Soqin asked.

Kodiak smiled.

"It's just out the door," was his simple response before disappearing through the door.

The pups all looked at each other questioningly, then shrugged and followed, coming around the door to find Kodiak standing alone in the yard. The pups all looked around him expectantly, but saw nothing new.

"What's going on?" Koe began, "I thought you said you had something to show us?'

Kodiak smiled.

"Dad?"

The pups all gasped.

"No way! Your dad's here!" Ralph exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure am," Balto said and stepped out from around the corner of the shed.

The pups' jaws all dropped, every one of them at a loss for words. Here before them was their town's idol.

Dusty was the first one to recover and approached him nervously. Balto looked down at her with a smile.

"Mr. Balto, it's such an honor to meet you," she began weakly.

"Ya, what you did was truly amazing!" Kirby said enthusiastically, breaking any case of general nervousness from Kodiak's friends.

"So you guys are the friends my son told me about," Balto began.

"We sure are," Ralph said.

Balto chuckled.

"Well it looks to me like my son has good taste," Balto said with a smile, "what are your names?"

"I'm Dusty," Dusty said and swished her tail.

"I'm Ralph."

"Soqin."

"Koe."

"Kirby."

"Homma."

Balto smiled and looked expectantly down at the pup yet to speak.

"And what about you young man? What's your name?"

"That right there is Scholla," Kodiak answered for his friend, "he doesn't speak."

Balto smiled at Scholla and received a nod in response.

"Well, it's very good to meet you all," Balto said enthusiastically, "you guys making sure my son stays out of trouble?"

"Oh yes sir," Homma replied.

"Good," Balto replied.

He looked out over the land and saw that the sun was nearly gone.

"Well Kodi, I better get going," he said, receiving disappointed 'awww's' from Kodiak's friends, "I need to get Alue over to your mother's house and get home before it gets too late."

"Okay, dad," Kodiak replied.

Balto lowered his head down and Kodiak nuzzled him.

"I love you dad," he said

"I love you too," Balto replied and lifted his head up again, then turned and began to walk away.

"Your dad sure is a nice guy," Dusty said once he was out of sight.

"Yes, yes he is. He is the most honest and trust worthy dog I know."

* * *

><p>Balto was out of sight but not out of earshot and hearing those words come from his son really hit him in the heart. Ever since the day he was born he had been lying to him. He should have told him today.<p>

"Papa?" Alue asked shaking his leg with her paw.

Balto didn't even know he had drifted.

"Sorry Alue," Balto replied with a smile, "let's get over to your mother's house."

**Yes I know you were expecting Balto to tell Kodi about his blood, but you'll understand why I didn't do that in later chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**As I've mentioned in all of my updates in other stories, I am incredibly sorry for how long this has taken me to update. I know it's been months since y'all heard from me, but I have been a bit overwhelmed lately because I am in the process of writing at least four stories and co writing another, so you can see where a problem would begin to arise. However, I haven't forgotten the plot of this story nor forgotten about all of you who have been waiting for an update. I thank those of you who have been waiting so patiently for me.**

**Chapter 8**

Balto, Boris, and Alue rounded the corner to the house that Rosie ans her parents called home, moving quietly through the yard and coming to a stop a short distance away from the shed where Jenna slept here Balto devised a plan inside of his head, a sly smile crossing his lips.

"What's going on Papa?" Alue asked, confused as to why they had stopped.

Balto put a paw up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet, then began to sneak over toward the shed. Alue began to follow, but Balto silently instructed her to stay put. She reluctantly conceded and sat beside Boris, the both of them wondering what Balto was up to. Balto slinked his way up to the door of the shed, being careful not to make even the slightest sound. He stopped just outside of the door and sniffed the crack beneath the door, smiling dubiously when Jenna's fresh scent hit his nostrils. Balto flattened his ears and threw back his head, screaming as loud as he could and slamming his forepaws forcefully against the door at the same time. From inside there was a scream equally as loud followed by a scramble and crash. Balto and Alue both rolled to the ground laughing, their eyes beginning to fill up with tears of hysteria. Even Boris had a chuckle escape him.

From inside of the shed, Jenna's heart was racing a mile a minute and her breaths were ecstatic from fear and shock. She shook her head and turned to see that she was under a thick piece of shelving that she had knocked down off of the wall, a pile of items from said shelf scattered about the board and surrounding area. From outside of the shed she could hear intense laughter, immediately recognizing the two canines that the laughs belonged to. She smiled evilly and devised a plan of her own, laying her head down and shutting her eyes and whimpering loudly. The hysterical laughter outside died as quickly as it began, a panicked, "oh crap," coming from her mate.

Balto instructed Alue to stay put and he and Boris scrambled to the shed, Balto arriving and throwing the door open.

"Jenna! Jenna are you alright!"he called frantically.

He heard a soft whimper and turned his head down t see Jenna trapped beneath a large board. She wasn't moving and her face was contorted in pain.

"Oh no."

Balto leapt to her side and stuck his muzzle beneath the board the board, using his nose to flip it off of his mate. There was a loud slap as the board slammed into the wall and Balto nuzzled the side of Jenna's face with his muzzle.

"Jenna I'm so sorry," Balto began, tears forming in his eyes, "I had no idea that-"

He stopped when he caught Jenna trying to fight back a smile.

"Hey!" Balto demanded.

Jenna erupted with laughter, rolling to her stomach and burying her face into her paws.

"Jesus Jenna that wasn't funny!"Balto spat firmly, his breath starting to calm.

"Yesss it... was," Jenna sputtered between fits of hysteria, "You should've heard yourself!"

"Jenna you scared me half to death!" Balto stated indignantly.

"What goes around comes around hun," Jenna replied, finally starting to gain control of herself.

Balto opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and shook his head with a smile.

"I guess you're right," Balto said in the tone of a pup.

"Of course I am," Jenna replied with a goofy grin.

"Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?" Balto asked, lowering his head and tail in a false submission.

Jenna seemed to think heavily about this for a long time, eying her mate over carefully.

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you," Jenna finally replied with a small laugh.

Balto's face lit up and his tail swayed side to side slightly. Jenna got to her feet and the pair nuzzled each other. Boris coughed and they separated, turning back to him.

"Jealous?" Balto teased.

Boris scoffed and folded his wings.

"No," he replied, "but I think you are forgetting the whole reason we came out here."

Balto mentally slapped himself, an apologetic smile forming upon his lips.

"Sorry Alue," Balto called outside, "You can come on in."

Alue bounded into the shed, taking one look around at the mess and began to giggle. Jenna picked up on the reason as to why and scooped her up, tickling her belly with her muzzle. Alue squealed and squirmed to try and get free. She made a final jerk and pulled herself away from her mother's grasp, turning back to her with a smile.

"Hello Alue," Jenna began, a smile on her face, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," she began, "Can't say the same about Kodi or Papa, though."

Balto shifted nervously and Jenna raised hr eyes to meet his.

"Alue? Can you go out and play with your Uncle Boris for a minute?" Jenna asked, glancing over at the old goose, "Your father and I need to talk."

Alue hung her head. She was getting sick of all the secrecy. Honestly, what was so bad that it was unfit for her to hear?

"Alue?" Boris asked waving a wing in front of her face.

Alue snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to Boris with a smile.

"Come on Alue," Boris said, motioning for the door.

Alue followed, her spirits only lifting slightly as she scampered out the door. Boris paused in the doorway and turned back to Balto, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'll explain later," was all Balto said.

Boris nodded and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him so Balto and Jenna could have their privacy as they spoke. Jenna waited until the door was all the way closed then turned to Balto, silently urging him to speak.

"Jenna," Balto began, his eyes on the floor.

"Yes Balto?"

"I came out here tonight to discuss another incident with Kodi," Balto stated, his voice low.

"What happened now?" Jenna asked, worry evident in her tone and upon her face.

"Kodi walked all the way out to my trawler by himself to talk to me, so I knew that it had to be important," Balto started as he began to relay his story to his mate.

Jenna was shocked.

"_All the way out there?"_

"Alue and I must have been asleep whenever he arrived because we woke up to find him snuggled in close to Alue."

Jenna was more worried about her son than detail at the moment.

"Can we please just get to the part about why my son walked over a mile out of town without any supervision?" Jenna interrupted.

Balto wasn't too offended by it though. He knew that Jenna had to be as worried as he was.

"Alright, so he starts to tell me that he began to feel very far away, his mind beginning to go blank."

"That can't be good," Jenna inquired sadly.

"And that's not the worst part," Balto informed, worry overtaking his tone, "Whatever it was that was happening to him caused him to black out and he had this crazy dream."

"What was it about?" Jenna pressed.

"He said that he was staring at a huge wall and that he could hear something growling on the other side of it," Balto explained, Jenna sitting across from him, silently waiting for him to continue, "He approached the wall and something started to beat on it from the other side, cracking it and then knocking a small hole into the wall. He told me that he saw an evil golden eye glaring back at him through the hole then blacked out, thus waking himself back up."

Jenna had no conscious knowledge that she was holding her breath at the moment.

"Is... is that all?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Balto muttered regretfully, "When he woke up he took on the gait of a wolf."

"No... no, Balto! He can't be!" Jenna nearly yelled.

"Shhh!" Balto demanded.

Jenna quieted herself and glared at Balto.

"Alue," Balto reminded in a whisper.

"But what about our son?" Jenna pressed, her voice at a lower volume, her angry tone still present.

"I tried to tell him," Balto began, avoiding Jenna's eyes.

"But you said it could be dangerous," Jenna stated firmly, "Why would you want to take such a risk?"

"I don't know Jen, I just... I just thought that he deserved to know."

"So why didn't you tell him?"

"I just couldn't do it, Jen. I couldn't find the heart to break it to him."

"So what _did _you tell him?" Jenna asked, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

"I told him that he was just stressed," Balto admitted.

"But stress wouldn't just change your gait," Jenna pointed out, "Even he would know that."

"I know Jenna, I was just getting to that."

"So?"

"I told him that he was born with a bad back and that he should swing by here every now and then and get a massage from you," Balto explained.

Jenna shook her head.

"I don't know how to give massages," she pointed out indignantly.

"Please Jenna," Balto begged, "Just go with it. Do it for Kodi."

Jenna dropped her head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Uncle Boris?" Alue asked, drawing the attention of the old goose.

"Yes?"

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Alue asked in an innocent wonder.

Boris scratched beneath his chin.

"I'm not sure kiddo; but whatever it is it's probably nothing."

"So then why was I sent outside?" Alue continued to question.

Boris thought for a moment.

"Those two crazy love birds probably wanted some alone time," Boris teased, making kissing noises with his beak.

Alue gave out a long "EEEW" and turned away from the shed in disgust.

Boris chuckled, running a hand over the pup's head.

There was a creak as the door to the shed began to swing open, Boris and Alue turning to see Balto and Jenna walking casually out.

"Well Jenna, I guess we'd better be going before it gets too late," Balto began as if nothing had happened.

"Okay," Jenna replied, giving her mate a quick nuzzle, "Be safe."

"Always," Balto replied, returning the nuzzle.

"Hey Alue," Jenna called to her daughter.

Alue moved over and sat at their feet. Balto nuzzled her lightly then straightened himself up again.

"I'll be back to pick you up sometime tomorrow," Balto informed to his daughter.

"Okay Papa," Alue said, "I love you."

Balto smiled.

"I love you too."

"Well, I'll be seeing you around kiddo," Boris said, wattling over and rubbing the top of Alue's head.

Alue giggled and flatted her ears to the touch.

"Bye Uncle Boris."

With that, the hybrid and old goose turned and began to walk causally away, disappearing shortly after around the side of the house.

* * *

><p>The walk back out to the trawler had thus far been laced in silence, neither Balto nor Boris making an effort to start a conversation. They had by now made it out of town and were about a quarter mile out, steadily leaving the darkening town behind them. Boris couldn't take another minute of being in the dark about Kodiak and opened his mouth.<p>

"Balto, What happened earlier?' he asked.

Balto dropped his head.

"It's all my fault Boris," Balto mused.

"What is?"

"Everything Boris!" Balto snapped angrily, "Kodi is screwed!"

"What happened?" Boris pressed concerned.

Balto's anger subsided, being replaced by a deep sense of hopelessness.

"It's over, Boris. He's almost been completely consumed."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't have nothing really to say so let's begin.**

Kodiak watched as his father disappeared around the side of his new master's house, waiting until the last of his tail vanished from sight before turning and making his way back toward the shed. His star struck friends soon turned and followed, each one of them bubbling over with excitement, Ralph especially. The group walked casually through the door and Scholla pushed it shut behind them. As was expected, Kodiak was immediately blasted with questions, the voices all blending together to the point that all he could hear was this loud, incomprehensible babbling. He tried in vain to separate the voices, but the more he tried, the more it hurt his ears. He shook his head and tried to speak.

"Alright guys," he began, but they still continued to press upon him.

"Guys!" he yelled, the babbling dying away.

Once it was quiet, Kodiak spoke.

"One at a time," he ordered with a chuckle.

Homma stepped forward to speak, but Ralph shoved her out of the way, much to the group's displeasure. He, however, did not realize, nor did he care for this fact. At the present time the only thing he was concerned about was the joy, the absolute honor he felt to finally be able to meet his idol. He had so much energy and so many things to say that the two became one when he spoke, causing his words to become jumbled together in one long sentence.

"Kodiyourdadissocool!Whendoyouthinkhe'llcomebackcauseI'-"

"Ralph slow down before you fry your brain," Kodiak interrupted with a chuckle.

Ralph closed his mouth and his face turned to embarrassment.

"Sorry Kodi, it's just that… I _finally _got to meet my hero!"

Kodiak laughed to himself. He knew that his dad was famous, but he didn't think that he was THIS famous. You're pretty popular when six week old pups already know of, idolize, and adore you.

"I'm not exactly sure when my dad will come back," Kodiak explained, "but I wouldn't count on him taking more than two days. And I bet that when he did if I were to ask he would help as ALL with our techniques, especially if we tell him we'll be running sleds."

This got excited nods throughout the shed, even Scholla had a small glint in his eyes. The energy and excitement buzzed throughout the entirety of the room, each pup shaking with it. It proved to be too much for Ralph to keep contained. With a powerful leap he rolled Kirby over, then Soqin. Soqin fell and bumped into Koe, knocking him off balance and sending him over as well. This resulted in a huge ruckus from the pups, each one turning upon the other until there was one giant "fight" underway. Scholla, Kodiak, Dusty, and Homma stood at a distance, watching as the pups rolled and jumped, bowled each other over, and nipped at ears. Dusty moved in to break up the fighting, but was turned upon herself, ultimately being forced to join in. kodiak and Homma laughed at this and Scholla simply let out an amused grunt. Kodiak shook his head.

"Come on guys," he began, taking a step toward the ongoing battle, "let's break this up before it gets out of hand."

Homma and Scholla nodded and followed, the three coming to a stop on the outside rim of the playful fighting. Koe was pinned by Dusty, Soqin was chewing on Kirby's ear, and Ralph was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize the leg he chewed was his own. Kodiak laughed at this. Bad idea. Dusty heard him and grinned evilly then whirled around on him, her paws making contact with his side and sending him rolling into Homma. Kodiak came to a stop and shook his head to rid it of the dizziness that spun around in his skull. He saw Dusty standing proudly before him, her head held high in self dignifying glory. Kodiak smirked and got his feet beneath his body, the sprung straight at Dusty. She sidestepped him, Kodiak landing and turning hastily to face her. The two circled each other for a few long moments, contemplating and plotting their next plan of action. The two assailants locked eyes with each other as they continued their circular dance, each trying to read what the other had planned. Something moved behind Kodiak and Dusty involuntarily moved her eyes to catch whatever it was that gained her attention. Kodiak took this brief moment of lost focus to make his move. He leapt at Dusty, but was hit on his flank midflight. Upon contact he turned his head to see Homma with her stiff forepaws buried into his side, and then was sent on another roll, stopping o his hip and instantly rising again. He stood up and felt a sudden shudder run down his spine. He shook it off and retook his fighting stance, but something felt different this time. His vision suddenly became crystal clear, his hearing became so sharp he could hear the mice scurrying beneath the floor, and his nose became so keen that he could smell through the closed door what his new master was cooking for supper. He felt powerful, strong, and his paws were able to detect even the slightest vibration on the wooded floor. He had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, he liked it. He rolled his muscles, allowing the power he felt to course through his entire body, and then turned his head forward.

Dusty was leaping at him again, her body already about a breath's time away from his. But in this brief second before her body could hit his, Kodiak was gone and next thing Dusty knew she herself was hit mid-leap and sent to the floor. She turned to see a flash of red before she was sent tumbling to the ground and knew that it was kodiak who had hit her, but she didn't understand how. Before she could think any further she hit the floor and turned to see Kodiak in the process of reversing an attack made by Homma, parrying her attack and sending her to the floor as well. Slowly around Kodiak the fighting began to stop, more and more of his friends stopping and gawking in amazement at the display that Kodiak was showing. Ralph found an opportunity to attack the distracted Kodiak and crept up behind him, stopping a brief distance behind and crouching to pounce. He leapt and made an ark straight down toward Kodiak's back, but next thing he knew said pup moved away and was hitting him from underneath, sending him over and to the floor. As soon as his foe was down, Kodiak turned and saw that everybody was staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He gazed back at them, moving his eyes back and forth amongst his friends.

"What's going on?' he asked energetically, "why did everybody stop?"

For a long moment no one answered. They just stood there silently, staring at him in awe. Kodiak sat back on his haunches and waited, his feeling of dominant prowess now subsiding with the action.

Finally Koe spoke.

"That was incredible!" he exclaimed.

Kodiak raised an eyebrow.

"What was?" he asked.

"That! That you did just now! It was awesome!" Koe blurted.

"What was so awesome?" Kodiak wondered further, "All I was doing was playing around?"

"But I've never seen anybody move so quick before!" Kirby spat ecstatically, "You ook down three people in like five seconds!"

Kodiak stitched his brows together.

"I did?"

He ran his eyes out upon his friends, seeing them all nod in affirmation.

"Wow," Kodiak whispered to himself.

He didn't even realize what he was doing. It all just felt like some instinct to him, one that he had all along, but remained dormant until now. The speed and sharper senses were new to him, but they just felt right, so he had no problem with it in the least. It was still kind of strange, though. Why would they show up now?

"Strange," Kodiak repeated to himself then began to pace.

"And speaking of strange," Kirby cut in, "What did your dad say about _that_," he asked referring to Kodiak's sudden change in gait.

Kodiak stopped and turned to face his friends.

"Oh that? That was nothing," Kodiak informed, "I tend to take after my mother in appearances, but my body I got from my dad," he explained further, "I was unlucky enough to get his bad joints.

He looked out at his friends and saw them nodding their understanding.

"Well what can you do to fix that?" Dusty questioned, "Cause people see you walking around like that and they'll think you're nuts."

She finished her sentence off sarcastically, her comment making Kodiak grin.

"My dad said to go get a massage from my mom every now and again to help it along."

They nodded.

"Well you'd better get on in there because our training starts day after tomorrow," Ralph informed excitedly.

* * *

><p>Back at the trawler things were not going well.<p>

From inside the cabin could be heard angered shouts and curses, and crashes from things being hit, thrown, or knocked over. Boris stood out and away from the boat with his head held in his wings, listening as his son continued in his rage. Boris knew that Balto had been bottling up anger and frustration for a very long time, the metaphorical bomb slowly ticking its clock toward the zero that would set it off. The goings-on of this evening were it, the thing that finally ran those numbers out; and as was expected there was an explosion far greater than Boris knew how to handle.

He had learned his lesson last time he tried to settle his son when he was this angry and now kept his distance through fear of recurring events. Last time the rage was about the constant bullying and that was enough to make him nearly destroy the cabin. Boris stepped in and the situation boiled into something far worse. Hurtful words were exchanged and the enraged hybrid lost control, knocked Boris out, and then ran away not returning for nearly two weeks. And when he did come home he was nearly dead from starvation and hypothermia.

By now things seemed to be finally cooling down inside the cabin, the shouts and crashes becoming more spaced and strained. Boris decided then that he should return and began to make his way inside. He waddled up the plank and saw Balto throw himself against the wall of the cabin, the old wood giving and sending him clean through the other side. Here Boris heard something that he hadn't heard from the hybrid in months. Balto began to shake and then folded his paw over his muzzle, soft sobs escaping him. Boris picked up his pace and moved over to his side, stopping by his shoulders and sitting down. He draped a wing over Balto's shoulder, Balto only just now realizing Boris' presence. Balto sniffed and Boris patted him comfortingly.

"It's gonna be alright kiddo," Boris consoled.

Balto shook his head.

"No it's not Boris," he said, wiping his eyes, "This is all my fault. I should have never gotten Jenna pregnant because I just _knew_ that this was gonna happen, but I went and did it anyway. Now I might have to-"

He cut himself off. The words that he was about to say were just too painful and he couldn't find it in him to say them aloud.

"Have to what?" Boris asked concerned.

Balto didn't answer, but instead he rose to his feet with a new drive in him. He then began to make his way over toward the rail, pausing at the side and gazing out upon the town.

"Balto, where are you going?" Boris asked curiously.

Balto didn't even turn his head.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago.

With that he leapt over the rail and began to trot his way toward the now ghostly looking town.

**Something big in the near future. Stick around.**


	10. Chapter 10

Balto stopped in the middle of Main Street panting heavily, his tongue lolling out of the front of his mouth. He looked quickly around the now desolate village; the dark houses now ghosts of the waning day.

Now where was he to go?

He spun in a circle, looking at anything that would spark some memory and point him in the right direction, but in the dark it was nigh on impossible to tell the houses apart. He knew the village front to back and upside down but that did not mean that he knew where EVERYBODY lived.

"Damn it, why didn't I pay better attention when I came out here the first time," Balto mused aloud, glancing from house to house again.

And then it hit him.

"What am I doing," he said , mentally slapping himself on the forehead.

He put his nose to the air and sniffed, using his super-powered nose to pick around the scents of the many dogs in the village, finding his own and smiling. He pointed himself in the direction that it ran and put his nose to the ground, then began to make a quick track down Main Street and turned left at the end. He followed that small side street for a few yards then made a right and began to make his way onward. He only went a few paces before he found where his scent went up into someone's yard. There he collected himself and began to pad his way around the house to the backyard. He didn't stop his track until he was right at the door, hearing that the pups were still awake. He took a breath.

"Kodi," he called through the door.

The voices inside were all hushed by shushes and very soon afterward came a groan and the door began to slowly open up, light broadening from a hairline crack until it settled upon Balto. Out of the light poked a tiny head.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" Kodiak asked curiously.

"Wait your dad's back already!" Ralph yelled behind Kodiak.

Kodiak turned and gave a nod and the door was pushed wider, revealing the whole group of pups standing in a line. Balto smiled at them, but then became serious once again, his jaw locking and his face turning to steel.

"Kodi, I need to talk to you alone," Balto stated flatly.

This drew in some groans of disappointment and Kodiak turned back to them to seek council. They gave him the go ahead and he stepped out of the shed, pushing the door closed behind him. Balto began to walk toward the forest and Kodiak followed close behind. He was excited because his dad was taking him out into the woods, but he was also a bit concerned as to why they would need to go all the way out there to talk. They continued to walk on in silence, reaching the edge of the forest and pushing into the untamed wilderness. The silence droned on and Kodiak kept giving Balto sidelong glances, seeing that he obviously had something very important to say. They continued to walk, around trees, under logs, through bushes and finally they came upon a clearing brightly illuminated by the full moon above. Here they stopped and Balto sat with his back to Kodiak. Kodiak sat as well, his expression of total wonder. Balto took in a deep breath and turned to Kodiak.

"Son I need you to something, and I need you to listen very closely," Balto began, his voice stern, but nonthreatening.

Kodiak looked up to him, the two locking eyes.

"Now Kodi, you know that I love you and your brothers and sisters very much right? And that I would do anything for you?"

Kodiak nodded.

"Of course dad," he answered.

Balto took in another breath of collection before continuing.

"Listen Kodi, I just want to tell you that what you are about to hear will not be very easy to undertand, and to be completely honest, unpleasant to hear.

Kodiak's face contorted to worry.

"What are you talking about dad?" he asked innocently.

"Kodi, what do you know about wolves?"

* * *

><p>Back at the shed the group was huddled in a tight circle of discussion, the six of them sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder.<p>

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Dusty wondered aloud to the group.

She received only a wave of shrugs from the others, showing that they were all as clueless as she was. Dusty shook her head and drooped her shoulders forward.

"Maybe there was just something that Balto forgot to tell him," Kirby offered, gaining the looks of everybody from the group.

"But isn't it a bit late for him to come all the way out here?" Homma reasoned, "I mean what could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

The group returned to their original state, each one of them looking toward the other for an answer that they didn't have.

* * *

><p>"Wolves?" Kodiak asked, taken back by the seemingly random question.<p>

"Yes Kodi, wolves."

Kodiak thought for a moment. He had heard of wolves before, but he had no real knowledge on what they were.

"I- I guess I don't really know anything," Kodiak answered, secretly ashamed.

Balto nodded slowly then turned his head down slowly to Kodiak again, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Wolves are many things Kodi. They are in fact much lile you and I in a sense.

Kodiak smiled and nodded, wanting his father to continue.

"They are our great great ancestors," Balto continued, "each and every husky you see came from wolves at some point and with intervention from the humans, they were tamed and all lines of wolf blood had been bred out of them."

"So we all come from wolves at some point?" Kodiak reiterated, trying to understand what he was being told.

Balto nodded.

"Yes Kodi, but unfortunately through time the humans and dogs have forgotten our ancient ties with the wolves and things began to quickly get out of hand."

Kodiak's brows furrowed together.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"War son," Balto answered flatly, "A war that humans started by engaging in the slow extermination of our lupus ancestors."

Kodiak hung his head.

"The humans stole their land and their game and this angered them further, building an immense friction between the two."

"So what happened next?" Kodiak asked intrigued.

Balto pinched his eyes tightly together.

"Dad what happened next?" Kodiak asked again.

"Then the worst happened. Wolves rebelled against human progress and attacked the little village up near Girdwood in an attempt to save their land. This was the first time that anything like this had ever happened, but it started a full blown war; humans and their dogs against the wolves. In effort to starve the humans into submission the wolves would sabotage traps that they had originally stolen from out of desperation and they would kill the livestock inside the village for sport rather than food. They would sneak inside and murder dogs and they would steal food from the meat shops, they would injure the village's children, and they would terrorize the homes with hunting calls. In retaliation to this, the humans started this thing called skinning where they would send dogs to track down wolves and the humans would shoot them and take their fur then sell it for money."

Kodiak was beginning to feel sick. He had no idea that humans could be so destructive.

"Their hatred for dogs is even more so than their distaste for humans and blood has been spilled between us several times as a result. Over time the war has shifted from wolves and men to wolves and dogs. We tell false stories of horror to our pups and they share similar stories with theirs resulting in ruthless killings based on prejudices bored into our minds at a young age. Both wolves and dogs have been told what to believe and act purely on belief rather than prior knowledge."

Kodiak didn't know what to say.

"So… w-what does this have to do with me?" he wondered nervously.

Balto sighed.

"Kodi, I want you to stand and come sit next to me," Balto said flatly.

Kodiak did as he was told, sitting down beside Balto and gazing expectantly up at him.

"Kodi, look at your paws and compare them to mine," Balto instructed holding up his paw so Kodiak could examine it.

Kodiak raised his paw as well and studied it, finding it to be very similar to his father's; massive, much too big to be the paw of a regular dog.

"Tell me Kodi, what do you see?" Balto asked inquisitively.

Kodiak gave his paw another look then moved his eyes over his father's.

"My paws are huge," Kodiak observed, "and so are yours."

Balto nodded.

"Do you know why?" Balto asked, already knowing the answer.

"So I can run better?" Kodiak guessed, not confident in the least with his answer.

"That is one reason," Balto affirmed, "But the real reason is this."

Balto paused briefly and Kodiak studied him intently.

"Yes?"

Balto took in a slow breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

"Kodi, having large paws is a trait common amongst wolves," Balto finally said.

Kodiak took a step back in surprise.

"What are you saying dad?" he asked in shock, "I can't possibly be a…"

"Unfortunately Kodi, yes you are part wolf." Balto said ashamed, "You get it from me Kodi. I am part wolf as well."

Kodiak was too shocked to move. He just stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth moving frantically to try and say words that stayed choked in his throat.

"So are…" he barely managed.

"Yes Kodi, your brothers and sisters are part wolf as well."

Kodiak collapsed back onto his haunches.

"W-why didn't y-you just tell m-me before?" Kodiak asked to himself more than to his father.

Balto had been regretting this moment the entire night, and now that it was here he found it very hard to continue; but he had to tell Kodiak. He deserved to know the truth.

"Kodi, do you remember what I said earlier about wolves and dogs?"

Kodiak could only nod.

"Kodi, I'm so sorry," Balto said miserably, "I never wanted any of this for you."

Kodiak placed his paw comfortingly upon Balto's.

"Never wanted what dad?" he asked slowly.

Balto had a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Dad, whatever it is, I can handle it," Kodiak reassured.

Balto nodded slowly.

"Kodi, you have two different souls locked deep inside of your subconscious, one dog and the other…"

"Wolf," Kodak finished.

Balto nodded and hung his head in distain.

"Well, thanks for being honest with me," Kodiak said flatly.

"That's not all," Balto interjected slowly, "That's not even the beginning."

Kodiak stiffened.

"There's more?"

Balto only raised his eyes and nodded. For a while a silence ensnared the two of them until Balto finally spoke again.

"You were wondering why it was that I told you about the war," Balto inquired.

"Yes," Kodiak answered.

"Kodi, that very war is going on inside of your mind as we speak. You were naturally born with the personality of a husky pup, but…"

"But what dad," Kodiak pressed, urging his father to continue.

"But the spirit of the wolf is indomitable, and it will do anything in its power to destroy the part of you that is dog."

Kodiak hung his head hopelessly.

"Now picture this," Balto said forming another wall looking mound of dirt between his paws.

* * *

><p>Boris was worried about Balto. He didn't know what it was that he had planned to do, but whatever it was that the hybrid was up to, it would change the lives of a lot of people. He paced the floor of the boat with his wings folded behind his back and his head held low. Oh how he hoped that Balto whatever it was Balto was up to wouldn't be something that he would regret.<p>

* * *

><p>Kodiak was crying heavily and Balto had tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. Balto had Kodiak scooped protectively into his body with his paw and Kodiak had his face buried into his father's leg. The truth hit Kodiak harder than taking a brick to the face and it crushed him to know that his father had been lying to him for his entire life. One part of him was angry at Balto for not telling him the truth while the other found understanding as to why it was that his father had kept it from him for so long. These emotions were battling it out inside of his mind and he could only guess which of his halves was going to win and drive his next actions. But for now he was content with simply letting his tears fall, and letting his father comfort him. After a while he sniffed and pulled his face away from his father's leg. Balto looked down at Kodiak and gave him an awkward gaze.<p>

"So… is there any hope that I can get better?" Kodiak asked questioningly.

Balto smiled meekly.

"I don't know son, but we will certainly try to figure something out."

Kodiak sighed and said, ""Well, I guess we had better be getting back home."

He started to walk quickly in the direction that they had come in and Balto watched him, finding that his gait had slightly returned to the way it was before. A wave of hope washed over him.

"_Wow, maybe telling him _was _the right thing to do after all," _he thought.

"You coming dad?" he heard Kodiak ask.

Balto shook himself from his thought and turned to see his son standing near the edge of the forest, looking back at him. Balto smiled and took a step toward his son.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Kodi knows now and he was completely okay with that? Now doesn't that just sound a little too good to be true? Perhaps it is, but you'll just have to wait and find out what will happen next.<strong>

**Now, I have joined in on an Rp set up by Troy Baines 1925 called Alue's Secret Admirer and thus far he and I are the only ones who have done anything on it. If you'd like to check it out swing on by his profile, PM him and ask to join in cause we could REALLY use some new Rpers. (But only do the Rp when he is signed in on it.)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The walk back home was much like the walk out in every way save the absence of the tangible tension that once hung thick in the atmosphere. Father and son walked nose to tail, the both of them completely consumed in silence except for the scrape of their paws on the ground and the occasional screech of an owl roosted up in the trees. The moon hung full and bright above the sleeping earth, casting its soft blue rays down upon the canopy of the forest where they bled through to the two wolfish canines that plodded through the growth. The shrubs on each side of them seemed to reach out to them, attempting to snatch them up and hold them in their grip, but never succeeding as they would simply be brushed aside with the shrug of a shoulder or the flick of a neck. Down at Balto's feet little Kodiak trotted along at his father's hip, making sure that he stayed close so that he wouldn't lose himself in the growth. This task was difficult because Kodiak couldn't even stand to look at his father at the moment. He may have seemed as though he were fine just a few minutes ago, and even now, but in truth hated the fact that he had been lied to, and to make matters worse he was lied to by his own father. This made him feel a deep sense of betrayal in his young heart and he could feel his bottled anger burning way down in the bottom of his stomach. He would make Balto pay for lying to him, would make him suffer, hurt him-

"_Stop," _Kodiak demanded inside of his head, trying to force away the dark thoughts that spiraled around in his mind.

"_But he _lied _to you," _they pressed in rebuff, "_doesn't that make you angry?"_

"_Yes, I'm mad, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna hurt him," _he replied, "_He's my dad."_

"_I'm surprised that you still call him that," _his angered thoughts said pointedly, "_he doesn't deserve the title anymore after what he has done to you."_

Kodiak locked his jaw, his own anger beginning to rise.

"_Stop it," _he demanded firmly.

"_You hate him, you know you do."_

"_Shut up."_

"_He's nothing but a manipulative liar."_

An inaudible growl began to rumble in his throat.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Why is it that you try to love him when he clearly doesn't love you?"_

"Damn it, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kodiak suddenly screamed as loud as he could, making Balto nearly jump out of his fur.

Balto turned around quickly and saw Kodiak with his head down, and he could tell from the slow and broad movements in his chest and shoulders that he was breathing heavily and Balto could hear small sniffles coming from him.

"Kodi what happened?" Balto asked worriedly.

Kodiak didn't answer. He just stood with his head down and breathing hard, his body trembling noticeably.

"You lie," Kodiak whispered under his breath.

"_Just wait and see. One day he'll turn on you."_

"Who are you talking to son?" Balto asked nervously, shaking Kodiak gently on the shoulder with his paw.

Kodiak simply shunted with the little shake, but he otherwise remained perfectly still.

"_He knows what you are."_

"Son!" Balto yelled, but his voice barely registered in Kodiak's ears.

"No."

"_He knows what you're turning into and he'll kill you as soon as he gets the chance."_

"No."

Kodiak's body began to tremble intensely and his breathing came at a quicker pace.

"_You're a monster."_

"KODI!" Balto yelled.

"Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!" Kodiak screamed, his voice beginning as a whisper, but building with each word he spoke until he was screaming so loud that his voice echoed off of the forest.

With tears rolling down his muzzle Kodiak turned and began to run off, stumbling occasionally on roots and rocks; but these little trip-ups were always short lived and unglamorous, for he would quickly regain his feet and continue to run.

"Kodi wait!" Balto called, but Kodiak kept running, disappearing quickly into the night by means of the untamed undergrowth.

"Kodi come back!" Balto yelled after him and began to give chase, heading off in the direction that he had last seen his son disappear.

Kodiak fled onward, crashing through the undergrowth and screaming loudly to try and drown out the now single dark voice that continued to taunt him as he ran.

"_You can't outrun the truth," _it mocked, "_and you can't outrun me. I am a part of you, and I am never going away."_

"Stop it!" Kodiak screamed, tripping over a root and rolling to the ground, finally breaking himself free from the undergrowth.

He lay for a very brief moment and was up on his feet again, continuing to run off into the open plains.

* * *

><p>Balto was finding it very difficult to track Kodiak, for his son had disappeared into bushes that were so thick he would have to get down on his belly and crouch-crawl, while Kodiak being so small could just slip right through aimlessly without any problems. Balto knew that Kodiak was steadily getting further and further away, for he could hear his son's screams growing fainter with each passing moment. Balto moved as fast as he could through the shrubbery, but even still it was a painstakingly slow process: rise up and step over a branch, duck to the right, and duck to the left, crouch all the way down onto your belly and slide for a few feet, then manage to snake your body around a huge rock as you rise up. Balto didn't even know how much further these bushes could possibly go, nor did he know where he was going. All that he had to go off of was his son's scent, and even this was difficult because it was distorted amongst the leaves. The only thing that he could really do was try and determine the general direction in which Kodiak ran, making a guess as to just how far he should make a turn or whether or not he should keep going straight.<p>

"Hold on Kodi," Balto called, wincing as a branch whipped around and slapped him in the side of the face, this cutting his cheek minorly and making it slowly seep blood.

* * *

><p>Balto was scared. He didn't know what to do about this and he was in no way prepared for it, for whenever it was he that had to fight, he had to do it as a juvenile, not a pup; and on top of that he had never even gotten close to this phase, just the nightmares and gait. This however, was really bad, and that in itself was an understatement. Balto knew that there wasn't very much more before that wall in Kodiak's head would come crashing down and he would lose his son completely to the darkness inside. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He would die before he let his son turn into a monster. Balto continued to fight his way through the tedious shrubbery, weaving in and out of tight spots where thorns protruded, threatening to snag his fur and slice his skin, and he struggled to keep himself on the right track for some of the places where Kodiak had gone were impassable for him and he would be forced to reroute then struggle to pick up the scent again. Balto slid his way under a low branch, ducking his body almost to the ground to get beneath it and as he stepped out on the other side he set his paw down directly on a thorn that stuck straight up from a vine. This thorn was a good inch and a half long and at least half of it jammed its way into Balto's the flesh between pads and snapped off inside before he could even realize what had happened and he pulled his paw up with a pained cry. Balto studied the point of entry, finding only the tiniest fragment of the thorn sticking out from his paw. Balto saw the blood seeping slowly from the wound and cursed loudly in his frustration then began the less than pleasant procedure that would be needed to remove the thorn from his paw. Wincing, Balto sat back onto his haunches and unsheathed a claw on the paw opposite from the one in which the thorn was imbedded and brought it up to the thorn, placing the tip of his claw directly beside the thorn. Balto took in a deep breath and pinched his eyes tightly together and gritted his teeth in preparation for the pain. Balto then dug the tip of this claw into the skin directly beside the thorn and began to slowly cut around it, slicing the tissue away so as to expose more of the thorn so he could grip the damn thing in his teeth and pull it out. Balto grunted with the pain that he felt as he cut his own skin, but he knew that it would be over relatively quickly and would go away as soon as the burning splinter was out. Balto finally finished cutting around the thorn and inspected his paw, seeing the blood running slowly down the side and dripping to the ground; but now it looked as though he could take it in his teeth so he gave it a shot, moving the paw to his mouth and feeling for the end of the thorn with his tongue. He found it a short time later and clenched his teeth on it then winced and began to slowly pull it from his skin. Finally the last of the thorn pulled free from his skin and he opened his teary eyes and spit the slinter into his good paw, then looked at the repulsive thing in disgust. He was quite surprised at just how long it was, but that was unimportant at the moment. He had wasted too much time as it was. Kodiak was out there somewhere and to make matters worse he was losing it, completely lost and unpredictable. This disturbing thought in mind, Balto discarded the splinter and rose to his feet, being careful to step OVER the thorn vine this time, and then began to continue on his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Kodiak continued to flee across the moonlit plains, his little paws never seeming to want to stop no matter how tired his body felt. He was bawling hysterically as he ran, sniffling between his heaving breaths, and wincing from a pain that he felt in the back of his skull. After another few yards or so this pain finally brought him down to his knees and he screamed, pitching over onto his side and holding his head tightly, his eyes screwed together from the intense drilling sensation that he felt in the back of his skull. He winced and curled his body in tight, burying his face into his stomach and he let the tears flow.<p>

"Stop it," he begged, "Make it stop! Dad! Please! Help me!" he bawled out, his voice breaking sharply, "It hurts! AH GOD IT HURTS!"

He pitched over onto his other side and fell silent for a moment, simply laying there in his little ball completely motionless, almost appearing to be dead; but after a few moments a low laughter began to become audible from Kodiak, laughter that steadily built in volume until it became a loud, demonic fit of hysteria. Kodiak continued to laugh and he struggled to his feet, wincing and ducking his head when he finally stood. After the pain subsided he began to slowly stagger on, swaying from side to side weakly as he walked. He got a few feet before he had to lean up against a rock and rest from his weariness, ducking his head down to rest.

"Look at you," he muttered softly as he lifted his head, the voice that came forth being one that did not belong to him, "you're a freak, a monster; a repulsive thing that needs to be destroyed."

Kodiak then began to laugh again, but this was cut short as an intense pain exploded inside of his head, causing him to drop his head down again.

"Stop," Kodiak begged weakly, this voice being his.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes and dripped to the earth below him.

"Stop?" the dark voice replied, taking on Kodiak's body and causing him to lift his head again, "Why would I stop? Why would you _want _me to stop? I'm trying to help you."

Kodiak dropped his head again.

"I don't want your help," he demanded weakly, "I- Ge- GAHHHH!"

He fell over onto his side again as the pain in his head suddenly exploded forth again, quite possibly even more intense this time than ever before, and this time it wouldn't go away. It continued to pound against his skull, this experience so intense that he almost felt as though he would pass out.

"Get up," he demanded in his voice of darkness, "On your feet!"

Though the pain still radiated through his skull, Kodiak staggered to his feet and began to walk again, his gait still about as unsteady as a drunkard's. A white flash shot through his eyes and another pain erupted inside of his head, but Kodiak continued to walk on, his face pointed down to the ground and tears dripping from the end of his muzzle.

* * *

><p>Balto continued to slither his way through the unforgiving shrubs, picking his pace up slightly for he could now detect that the scents he was following were growing fresher, meaning that he couldn't be very much further behind his son. Balto snaked his body around another rock and ducked under another branch then stepped up and over a thick root, making sure that he always paid attention to where his paws fell so as to avoid another incident with a thorn. Onward he plodded until finally he could see little strips of moonlight shining upon a long strip of ground adjacent to his position. Knowing that he had finally reached the end of this accursed hedge grow, Balto nearly ran as he made his way out of the remaining few feet of the bush, jumping and sliding rather than stepping and jumping and juking rather than a simple sidestep. Finally Balto crashed through the end of the thick brush, out into an open plain that spanned for maybe three hundred yards before it came to an abrupt end at the edge of another, much thicker part of the forest. Knowing that they were very likely to run into trouble out in that part of the woods, Balto began to hightail it in the direction that his son's scent ran, hoping to catch up to Kodiak before he could get too close to that dreadful place. Though he had to admit he was dreading what he would find when he did catch up for even this far away he could hear his son's pained screams.<p>

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Kodiak cried out, falling to the ground and holding his head tightly with his paws.

He pitched over onto his side and curled up loosely into a ball, tucking his muzzle into his chest.

"OH GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed loudly, tears streaming down his face.

He was immediately tormented by laughter, dark and hysterical laughter that mocked his cries, taking sick pleasure in his pain.

"GAAAAAH!" he screamed again as a flash of pain drilled into his skull.

Kodiak was terrified, and never before had he endured so much pain. He felt as though someone were slowly jabbing a hot iron rod into his brain, one that was covered in barbs constantly worried their way into his head. Another pain shot through his skull, this one slightly less intense, and he rolled slowly over onto his chest and buried his face into the ground, his cheeks up to his eyes and a length of his muzzle becoming covered in mud from the dirt that clung to the parts of his face that were wet from tears.

"Kodi," Kodiak suddenly heard someone call from a distance, but he didn't register. He just continued to lie there, almost thinking that the voice he heard was one that he had imagined.

But then he heard it again, closer this time, and he also heard the voice accompanied with heavy footfalls and panting breaths. Slowly Kodiak lifted his head, his body trembling, and looked out to see the silhouette of his father running toward him. Kodiak winced as another pain shot through his skull, trying to bite back a scream, but as the pain escalated he simply couldn't hold it in anymore and he cried out loudly.

"GAAAAAH, AHAHA! AHHHHH!" He screamed and buried his face into the ground again.

Balto finally arrived at Kodiak's side and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kodi!" he called and turned kodiak over onto his side, "Kodi talk to me, what's happening!"

Kodiak screamed again and let his head fall again.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" Kodiak begged loudly, tears pouring down his face, then he screamed again as the pain rocketed through his skull again.

Balto had tears of his own in his eyes, but these tears were of a different kind of pain; the pain that comes when a father has to watch his child suffer before his eyes and there's nothing he can do to help.

"Kodi," he said desperately, "I-"

"PLEASE DAD JUST KILL ME!" Kodiak begged further and pitched over onto his back, "IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"I can't Kodi," Balto suddenly cried out, his usually steady voice breaking out into sobs, "I won't."

"GAAHH! PLEASE!" Kodiak screamed again.

Balto was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do. What was there that he _could _do? There was no way he was going to kill his son, but just allowing him to suffer like this was completely out of question.

"PLEASE JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Kodiak cried out and pitched over onto his back, clutching his head tightly.

Thinking quickly, and basing his next actions off of a story that he had heard in a newspaper, Balto knew what it was that he had to do. He had heard of a human man who had been mugged, brutally beaten, and had received a major trauma to his brain as a result; but what resulted was truly remarkable. The man's head had been impacted severely with a blunt object and this caused him brain damage, bruising a specific area; but the damage he received gave him the ability to solve any problem at the drop of a ball, something truly remarkable that completely baffled the physicians who inspected him. Balto was hoping for a similar affect, thinking that if he were to strike Kodiak in the area where he assumed the battle was taking place he might be able to form a crease in his son's head that would seal off the wretched beast either temporarily, or hopefully, for good. As to whether or not it would work in this case, or what the actual outcome of this would be he did not know, but he was desperate, willing to do anything to stop his son's suffering that wouldn't involve taking his life. He just hoped that whatever happened would not permanently damage Kodiak. But the concept of striking his own son was very difficult for him to overcome and was something that he was not thoroughly looking forward to doing; but he knew that it had to be done.

"DAD PLEASE DO IT!" Kodiak pleaded, "PLEASE KILL ME!"

Balto waited for Kodiak to expose the back of his head and he closed his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath of courage as his paw reared back into a sort of fist.

"I'm sorry son," Balto whispered and brought his paw smashing down heavily onto Kodiak's head, near the back, just above the area where the spine meets.

Kodiak did not fall unconscious from the first blow and screamed in pain from the hit. Balto knew that he would have to do it again, and he bit back tears as he drew back his fist again and clubbed his son.

Finally Kodiak ceased to scream, ceased to even move, and Balto knew that his job was done. Balto stared down at his son with tears streaming down his face and looked at the paw that had struck him with disgust. He quite literally threw it down into the snow and returned his gaze to his son, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please forgive me Kodiak," Balto begged him softly, though he knew there was no way that his son would hear him, "I never wanted any of this to happen. It's all my fault. I should have known better, but I was stupid. I was blind, and I let my natural impulses get the better of my judgment, and it leaves you to have to suffer for my mistake."

The tears continued to roll down his face and he wiped them away with his paws then stepped forward to Kodiak's unconscious form.

"Please, just come out of this okay," he pleaded, "please."

* * *

><p><strong>That was friggin intense. I myself didn't think that it would go that far, but I guess it did, and to say the honest truth I'm glad it did. <strong>

**Now as for that little stunt about the brain damage. It's no bull. I actually saw a story about it on the news where this guy was mugged and he was hit hard enough in the right part of his brain and now he sees nothing but math everywhere he looks.  
><strong>


	12. Resurrection

**Looking back at how long it has been since I've updated this story, I feel slightly ashamed because nearly two years is far too long. Allow me to apologize sincerely for the ridiculous delay, and personally promise to update this regularly from now on.**

**Chapter 12**

Despite the lateness of the hour, Jenna was restless. She sat in the direct center of the shed, drumming her claws nervously against the wood as the tip of her tail flicked tumultuously across the ground. Her heart beat at an irregular rate, the base of her stomach churned, and she could swear that she heard things prowling about in the night just beyond her door, but each time she would dare to look, she would see nothing. She did not know what had gotten her so worked up, but somehow she knew that something was wrong, and call it a mere hunch or a mother's instinct, but the longer she dwelled on the thought, the more and more she began to worry that this might have something to do with her son.

Then from out of the distance she heard the crunch of paws as they fell quickly to the snow drawing near. She felt her stomach twist into a knot and felt her heart rate spike as she rose to her paws to greet whomever it was that approached, though she somehow knew that it was him. Her door was then flung open and into the shed came Balto with the unconscious body of Kodiak hanging limp from his mouth.

"Balto, what-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what else to do," he began frantically as he laid Kodiak upon the floor, "he just..."

"Just what?" Jenna asked worried, "what happened?"

Balto panted, fighting to regain control of himself.

"I told him," Balto answered breathlessly, "everything."

Jenna's eyes widened.

"You what?" she asked astounded.

"Jenna I had no other choice," Balto inquired desperately, "he's turning more rapidly than I ever expected, so I thought that if I helped him understand, then it would help him win."

"But you only made it worse," she deduced, feeling anger begin to build up inside of her, but after a moment, it was replaced with sadness.

Balto nodded, ashamed.

"So... is it over?" she asked him, unshed tears beginning to sting her eyes, "has he?"

"I don't know," Balto answered, "we won't know for sure until he wakes up."

"_If he ever wakes up_," he concluded silently in his mind.

Jenna nodded.

"How did it happen?" she asked, though deep down something told her that she already knew.

Balto's body began to shake noticeably and a tear rolled through the fur on his cheeks.

"He was in so much pain," Balto began in a trembling voice, "and I couldn't stop it."

Jenna moved closer and laid a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"He begged me to help him," he continued, "to take away the pain, but I couldn't do it, Jenna, I couldn't do what he asked of me, so I- I-"

"Shh, Balto it's okay," Jenna consoled.

"I lifted my paws to my own son," Balto cried, "I purposefully hurt him, Jenna, and for all I know, I could have killed him."

Jenna pulled him in close and held him tight.

"Everything is going to be okay," she began, attempting to bring ease to her sensitive mate, "he's strong, Balto, he will make it."

Balto sniffled and pulled away, then turned his eyes down to his son.

"But what are we going to do now, Jenna?" he asked, never lifting his eyes from the pup, "we can't take him to the hospital. Those butchers will kill him, and we can't take him to his home in this condition. What if he wakes up?"

Jenna sighed and lowered her head.

"We'll have to keep him here for the night to observe him," she began, "if he is out this late with his father, they would assume that he stayed the night, but come morning if his condition has not improved, we'll have to pretend that he has fallen ill."

Balto nodded slowly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay," he said, wiping his nose with the side of his paw.

"Now come," she began, "you need to get some rest."

"But... Kodi-" he argued, but she cut him off.

"Balto we've done all that we can do," she reasoned, "it's in God's hands now."

Balto nodded, but he would not leave his son's side. He turned, collected his unconscious son then followed Jenna to the back of the shed.

"Place him in the basket," Jenna instructed, "I'll fetch a blanket."

Balto nodded and did as he was told, gently depositing little Kodiak onto the pink wool, then lifted his head to find Jenna approaching with a blue blanket in her mouth. He needed no instruction to take a section of the blanket into his teeth and help to drape it over his son, then once this was done, Jenna stepped into the basket and wrapped her body around his as she laid down behind him. For a moment Balto only stared at his son, then, after about ten seconds, he spoke.

"Please, Kodi," he begged, "please be okay."

The auburn rays of the coming sun filled the room to its greatest extremities, casting out all shadows which had previously acted as shade for their eyes. One by one they all began to rouse, each of them groaning in distaste, for mornings seemed to come earlier and earlier each day as sleep was hard to come by in their line of work, so each passing day was a struggle which only continued to grow worse as time continued to slip into the future. Their muscles ached, their joints ground against each other, and their bones cracked with each movement they made, but still they carried on, driven to their feet by the love of the toil. But they could not keep this up forever. They were young, but they were not immortal.

They needed a day off before they completely fell apart. Maybe that blizzard that the humans had been blabbering about would strike and make it so they could not run, but that was highly unlikely. Simpson would drive them straight to Hell and back if one of its residents had a letter that needed to be delivered, so what was one little blizzard to him? Each of them had their own routine which helped to get their blood pumping and their stark bodies loosened up, but essentially they all stretched and cracked their joints with soft groans until they found the motivation to press themselves to their paws.

Then, like every morning, and in direct contrast to their wishes, Simpson entered the room with a leather thong in his hand which he would tie to one of their collars then lead them out to the sled where they would be harnessed then left until joined again by another of their fellows. As was routine, he took Scholla first and began to lead her away, then returned moments later to retrieve another until one by one they were all harnessed and ready to go.

They hated the idea of having to go out into a winter storm, but at least they knew that Simpson was prepared judging from the supplies which he had added to the sled (or at least so they hoped.) He finished fastening Kirby's traces, leaving the mail as the final item to tend to before making their departure, then straightened his body and turned toward the post office. As was how it went every morning, nobody spoke a word until he was no longer in ear shot, but unlike any morning before, the first words spoken were complaints.

"I can't believe we are actually going out today," Ralph moaned, "the humans may think that the damned storm won't hit, but I'll tell ya every bone in my body is telling me that if we go out today, we're gonna get lost in a stinking blizzard."

"I hear ya," Kirby scoffed, turning half of his body to face his friend, "makes no sense to try and deliver mail in this because if we do get lost it'll take more time to try and find us than it would for us to simply wait."

"But we can't forget our oath," Kodiak reminded, drawing the attention to him, "neither rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail will stop the U.S. Mail. It's what we live for."

Dusty then took her turn to speak.

"Yes, but there's a limit," she argued.

"And a winter storm is borderline insane," Soquin agreed behind her.

Kodiak sighed.

"Bellyaching about our mission isn't going to change anything," he reminded, "I don't want to do this any more than you guys do, but we are still going to deliver the mail whether this storm hits or not, so we may as well all get over it."

All of the dogs scoffed and shot him glares, but the conversation was cut short when the bell on the door of the post office chimed and Simpson stepped out into the morning with a sack of mail in his hands. He groaned as he placed it into the sled then turned to his dogs, almost certain that he could read pointed glares on a few of their faces.

"Listen, I don't like this any more than you guys do," he began, hoping they would listen and understand, "but if that storm is supposed to hit then maybe if we work fast enough we can beat it, yeah?"

With snorts of displeasure they turned their backs to him and faced forward, ready to begin, or more so, to get it over with.

"Alright, Kirby, mush on," Simpson called, bringing the dogs to life. There was a brief lurch as the dogs all threw themselves forward in their traces, then sled began to slowly to move.

"That's it, guys, push on" Simpson encouraged as the sled began to gain speed then, just as they were pulling out a town, they reached a decent cruising speed and faded into the trees.

"So Simpson actually drove them into the storm, huh?" Balto asked as he walked beside his mate.

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked him with a small chuckle, "that man works those dogs to death, but somehow always winds up being late. How do you figure that?"

Balto shrugged.

"Can't really say," he replied, "I just hope he has the sense to stay in White Mountain until this storm blows out."

"You and me both," Jenna concurred, "but I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right," the hybrid replied, a hint of discontent in his voice.

Jenna turned to him with a smile.

"Oh come on, Balto," she teased, pushing his shoulder, "why must you worry over everything all the time? Nothing is gonna go wrong."

Bslto rocked with the shove then turned to her.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, feigning a smile, for, despite his mate's reassuring words, he could still feel an ominous sense of calamity plaguing his stomach.

"Of course I am," Jenna smirked, "I'm always right."

Balto rolled his eyes.

"Do I even need to bring up the 'heart worms' of twenty-seven?" he teased, shooting her a dubious grin.

"Oh shut up," Jenna replied, scowling.

Balto laughed, so Jenna punched him on the shoulder indignantly which only caused him to laugh harder.

"You read an article about heart worm awareness and were convinced that you contracted them yourself," he laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen you freak out so badly."

"Oh, whatever," she scoffed, "if you really wanna play that game, I could always bring up the last time we did it and you thought that you broke your-"

"No, that won't be necessary," Balto interrupted, shifting uncomfortably for such a personal subject was one which he did not wish to discuss, "I'll be good."

Jenna smiled and chuckled victoriously.

"Yes you will," she said coyly.

"Even though it was kinda your fault," Balto mumbled, lowering his chin.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing," Balto replied quickly, lifting his head, "why don't we go get a bite to eat. Are you hungry?"

As the mention of food stimulated her ear drums, she felt her stomach rumble.

"Actually I am," she said, slightly surprised.

"Well how 'bout we go out to my place and I'll whip us up a little something to hold us over?" Jenna smiled.

"Sounds good," she replied with a wave of her tail.

Balto nodded and took her tail into his then began to lead her out of town.

The sled bounced quickly across the snow as it was towed along by the team, spraying trails of white powder behind it as the rails sliced through the snow. They had only gone but about twelve miles, but the farther and farther into the wilderness, the less confident Kodiak began to feel about this trip. He sensed it earlier before they left, but brushed it off as nerves. But now he found his eyes glued to the sky for in the vast blue void overhead he could see a spectacular halo sliced into the clouds which surrounded the sun, a beautiful, but haunting sight because he knew what it meant.

It was within the first few moments of discovering the halo that the direction of the wind suddenly shifted and brought with it a frigid breeze which sliced through his fur and cut his body straight to the bone. A sinking feeling overtook him and a pit began to form in the base of his stomach, for he knew now just how big a mistake they had made. There was no denying it now. The storm was coming, and there was no way for them to avoid its wrath.


End file.
